


[our] blood runs thicker than water.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Peter Parker, Grandma Pepper, Grandpa Tony, Grandpa Tony Stark, IronGRANDPA, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grandma pepper potts, peter parker is angry at captain america, peter parker is not an orphan, tony stark is a grandpa, very briefly, will go into that in later fics in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: “Hey, Pete?” Tony asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. “What - what was your mom’s name before Parker?”Peter raised an eyebrow. “Fitzpatrick. Why?”Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Tony definitely remembered Mary Fitzpatrick.“Um.” Tony said in a small voice. “No reason. Definitely no reason at all.”---or, tony and peter find out that they are biologically related and that amy has grandparents.disclaimer: i do not own the mcu. credit for the universe and for the characters goes to marvel.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 442





	[our] blood runs thicker than water.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, as he threw his bag down on the lab table. “So, I had this idea. It’s kind of crazy, but maybe just crazy enough to work.”

“Shoot.”

“You let me punch Captain America in the face.” Peter looked up at Tony with eyes full of childish wonder. “It’s only fair, Mr. Stark, after what he did to you. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him.”

“It’s tough, kid, but I’m not going to let you punch Steve in the face.”

“Alright, I’ll take the L.” At that moment, Rhodey walked in and did a double take.

“Are there two Tonys?” He asked. “Tony, did you invent a time machine? We went over this in college, messing with time is a terrible idea!”

Peter cocked his head. “Mr. Rhodey? Are you alright? Are you seeing things? Do we need to get you to a hospi-”

“Peter?!” Rhodey asked. “Huh, I never realized how alike you and Tony look. It’s honestly scary. Hey, FRIDAY, can you pull up a picture of Tony from when he was Peter’s age, as close as you can get.”

A picture of Rhodey and Tony appeared in hologram form. Sure enough, 16-year-old Tony Stark looked an awful lot like Peter Parker.

“Huh,” Peter said, fidgeting with his hoodie paws, “I guess we do.”

Tony gripped the edge of the table. Hard. No two people should look that similar without being related. It was creepy. “Hey, Pete?” Tony asked, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. “What - what was your mom’s name before Parker?”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Fitzpatrick. Why?”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Tony definitely remembered Mary Fitzpatrick.

“Um.” Tony said in a small voice. “No reason. Definitely no reason at all.”

“Mr. Stark? You knew my mom?” Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

“Um, kid? You – you don’t understand what I’m saying here?”

“Oh. _Oh._ – do you really think that, Mr. Stark? I – I-”

“Kid. Calm down. Let’s not jump to conclusions. FRI, you have both of our blood on record, conduct a paternity test.”

“Calculating test results. Expected wait: ten minutes.”

Peter was shaking. This was weird. This was really fucking weird. Out of all of the kids in Queens, out of all of the people who could have become Spider-Man...

Ten tension-filled minutes passed until FRIDAY’s Irish lilt filled the room.

“98% paternity match.”

Peter’s eyes widened and his hands began to shake. “Um, Mr. Stark? What does that mean?”

“That means that – that I’m your biological father now.”

Peter bit his lip. This was fucking weird.

“We don’t have to change anything, Pete, really. We can just pretend that none of this ever happened and move on with our -”

“No,” Peter said quietly. “I - I want you - could you be my dad? I just - I – this is weird. But, er, I guess a good kind of weird?”

Tony grinned. “Yeah. I could be your dad, Underoos.”

“A-and could I maybe sorta kinda call you dad?”

“Yeah, son. I’d - I’d love that, kid.”

There was a brief awkward silence, and then Peter spoke up with a grin on his face. “I guess that means that Tony Stark is a grandpa now!”

A look of horror swept over Tony’s features. “Don’t - don’t you dare call me grandpa.”

“Oh, I won’t. But Amy will.”

“Good. I’d be honored to be her grandpa.”

The quiet fell again.

“R-really?”

“Really.”

“I told her all of her grandparents had to go to Heaven. I thought all of her grandparents had to go to Heaven.”

Tony slowly, but deliberately, walked over to Peter and squeezed his shoulders, bringing the kid into a cautious hug. Peter returned the embrace with vigor, clutching his father’s shirt to his chest and crying. After some time, he maintained his composure.

“It’s just weird, you know? I’ve always been an orphan. That’s just how it’s been.”

“I know, Pete, and I’m sorry for this. If I had known, I would have told you in a much better way. Like, I dunno, I’d have thrown a party that said ‘it’s a boy!’”

“I would have thought you and Pepper were having another kid.”

“Okay, fine, not that, but definitely not this.”

Peter smiled softly. “I don’t really mind how I found out. I think I’ll always remember it.”

“I will too, Pete. I will, too.”

\--

“Hey, Amy?” Peter said cautiously as they sat before the graves. “You see how that gravestone says Richard Parker?” Amy nodded.

“Gran-pa. Heaven.”

“Yeah, well, not exactly. I thought that he was your grandpa, but apparently, it’s someone else.”

Amy turned to him, a spark in her eye. “I have gran-pa?”

Peter softened. “Yeah. Yeah, bug, you do.”

“Who? Who gran-pa?”

“Well, the thing is, you already know him. Uncle Tony is your grandpa.”

Amy sat silently, pondering this for a moment, before speaking again. “Gran-pa Tony?”

“Yeah. Grandpa Tony.”

“Gran-ma Pepper?”

“Uh, sure.”

Amy grinned and leapt into Peter’s arms. “Like gran-parents.”

“I like your grandparents, too.”

\--

The news was thrilling, the best news he could have possibly gotten, and heartbreaking, the worst news he could have possibly gotten, simultaneously. Tony didn’t know that that was possible. On the one hand, Peter was his. Peter, the best kid in the whole damn world, was HIS. That was pretty perfect. But that also meant that Peter had to have the burden of Tony’s genes, and Tony knew that those left much to be desired. Peter was supposed to be everything good about Tony, and apparently he also held everything bad.

But the most confusing thing by far was the fact that he had become a grandpa overnight. What did grandpas do? Spoil their grandchildren, right? Tony was sure that, even now, Peter wouldn’t accept anything even remotely expensive, so that idea was a bust. What if Amy didn’t want him to be her grandpa?

Now that Peter had mentioned the idea, he was enamored with it.

He had to do some sort of gesture to solidify his new title, but Tony couldn’t think of what to do for the life of him. In the end, he settled on sewing a mini Spider-Man suit for Amy, minus everything. It was just a costume, but it was high-quality. Tony set the costume in a box, wrapped it with Iron Man wrapping paper, and attached a card to the box.

He left the present at the Parker residence.

\--

“What’s this, bug?” Peter asked as he bent down to pick up the present. It was wrapped in an Iron Man wrapping paper, so 100% from Mr. Stark. He picked up the present, opened the door to his apartment, and set Amy down in her high-chair.

“Woah, bean, look at this!” Peter unwrapped the present for Amy and displayed the suit for her. “Mr. Stark made this suit just for you!”

“Spider!” Amy cheered. “Spider!”

Peter carefully set the tiny costume down and opened the card.

“Dear Peter,

I’m sorry that it’s taken this long for us to find out about our relationship. I wish I could have been there for all of your firsts. Your first step, your first word, your first tooth, your first kiss. I wish I could have helped you when Amy came, and I wish I could have been a better mentor.

I just need you to know that you, Pepper, Morgan, and Amy are my number ones. Just because I met you later doesn’t lessen your importance to me. You are so important to me, Peter, and I need you to know that. I need you to know that the only time you’re ever a burden is when you refuse to take care of yourself and let people help you.

Love, Dad.

P.S: Turn card over for letter to Amy.

Peter followed the instruction, a few tears in his eyes from reading the letter. “Hey, Ames, Grandpa Tony wrote a letter with your present, do you want me to read it to you?”

“Yes, please, Daddy!”

Dear Amy,

As I’m assuming your Daddy told you, I am your grandpa. This is a bit confusing, both for me, your Daddy, and probably for you.

What I want you to know is that I love you so much. If there’s ever a problem, I want you to know that you can come to me, and I’ll make it go away. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, and I know your Daddy will do everything in his power to protect you, so I’ll also do everything in my power to protect him.

You don’t have to call me Grandpa Tony if you don’t want to.

Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to.

But you’re my granddaughter, and it’s important to me that you know how much I love you. I may be emotionally constipated at times, but here it is: I love you.

Love, Grandpa Tony

Peter was full-on crying now, and Amy looked concerned. She had smiled a lot during the letter, though, so that was good.

Peter fished his phone out of his pocket. “Karen, call Mr. Stark,” he said in between sobs.

“Kid?”

“Dad,” Peter said, while crying, “Thank you. Thank you so much, Dad.”

“It’s no problem, Pete.”

\---

"Hello, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals,” Tony said, smiling at his audience.

His audience consisted of two people.

“You may be wondering why I pulled you either a) out of a ‘very important meeting, Tony,’ or b) away from ‘actual work that [you] do.’”

“Yes, I am,” Pepper said, crossing her arms. May crossed her arms as well.

“Hey, Pete, everything set back there?” Tony called at the curtain behind him.

“Yep!” Suddenly, Peter whipped the curtain away, and a ‘It’s A Boy!’ banner, along with baby pictures of Peter were displayed for Pepper and May to see.

May arched an eyebrow. “Pete, sweetie, you’re already out to us.”

“Huh?” Peter said, bouncing Amy. “Oh. Oh! No, no, I’m not saying I’m a boy. Well, I mean, I am, but- I told you this wouldn’t work, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, frowning at Tony.

Tony sighed dramatically. “Top Ten Anime Betrayals, May. This was a good idea, goddammit.”

Peter grinned. He loved that Tony had learned internet humor for him.

“Okay, then, Tony, do you mind telling me what this is all about?”

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Pete’s my biological son.”

Peter facepalmed. “This was a terrible idea.”

“W-what?” May asked.

“Um, Mr. Stark met my mom at a gala one night, and... I guess she got married to Richard once she was already pregnant with me. I don’t know,” Peter said, shrugging slightly. “This is weird.”

“Yes, it is weird,” May said with a laugh.

“Wow,” was all that Pepper managed to say.

“Gran-ma Pepper!” Cheered Amy, and Peter flushed scarlet.

“Sorry, Ms. Potts, I never asked if she could call you that, she asked me and I told her yes, but-”

“Peter. Of course she can call me that. I’m honored to be your grandma, Amy. Now, if that’s all? I really do have to be at that meeting, Tony.”

“Oh! Yes, that’s all.”

May smiled at Amy. “Bye, Amy, bye, Peter!”

Peter smiled sadly as May left. She had to work so hard to sustain them, and Peter felt so, utterly guilty about that fact. He knew May loved her job, loved saving people, but he missed her a lot. A lot, a lot. He felt as though they were growing further and further apart...


End file.
